Book 6: Gregor and the Prophecy of Separation
by HumanXDancer
Summary: Third time uploading, stuff messes up :/ COC sequel. Rated T to be Safe. Gregor goes back to the Underland for the first time in 2 years, lots 'O' new Prophecies and adventures! Lots 'O' Gruxa... or Gluxa!
1. Memories

**((Any characters you see in the original 5 books, ARE NOT MINE. I repeat. THEY ARE NOT MINE. The Underland is all Suzanne's man. Also, I uploaded this 2 times before, but stuff is messing up. First time here so I don't really know...))**

**Part One: Chapter 1: Memories**

Luxa was sitting in the prophecy room, crying and holding up a picture of Gregor.

When Gregor left the Underland 2 years ago, Luxa broke.

Luxa remembered all those years without him, her vision dimmed, and she fell to the ground, having a flashback.

Aurora had flown Luxa back to Regalia, after Gregor left from the tunnel in Central Park, Luxa was solemn and quiet.

"Will you not talk?" Aurora purred to Luxa as they touched down in High-hall.

"I do not know..." Luxa responded as she started walking to her quarters.

For the first few days, Luxa just lay in her bed, not talking to anyone. After around 3 days, Luxa was finally pushed to go to dinner.

Luxa walked slowly to the dining area, not talking to anyone there.

"Queen Luxa, how fare you?" A weary Vikus, recovering from his stroke and Solovet's death, asked Luxa.

"Fine Vikus..." Luxa said as she managed a smile and started eating slowly, but her eyes held the real story.

As dinner carried on, musicians came in and started playing music about Gnawers and Humans and Warriors...

Ripred, Luxa's bond, was kinda enjoying the music, slightly.

"Oh wonderful job, really!" Ripred said slightly sarcastically, a mix between sincere and faking. And although Ripred enjoyed it, Luxa did not.

"Vikus, can you not ask the musicians to kindly stop playing music please..." Luxa coldly asked Vikus, but it was too late, the musicians played the last line.

_Warriors, some dead, some long forgotten, _

Luxa's eyes slowly filled with tears.

_Save a lot, give a lot, but some don't make it..._

And with that, Luxa burst out crying, she fled to her room and dug out her picture of Gregor, screaming for Gregor to come back.

As Luxa slowly withdrew from the flashback, she remembered all that happened in the past year, she had turned into Nerissa slightly, eating less, and spending a lot of time in the Prophecy room, looking for a reason for Gregor to come back.

Luxa slowly moved along the walls, searching for a prophecy that had any sign of 'The Warrior.' Luxa edged across the walls, pressing on them to be able to read Prophecies higher on the walls. After about 5 minutes of going across all the walls and ceilings, Luxa found nothing.

Out of anger and sadness, she kicked a wall, and to her surprise, it moved a little.

"What is this...?" Luxa inquired to herself as she started pushing on the wall, and after a couple minutes of pushing, _another _stone door opened up, revealing another room full of Prophecies. Luxa gasped as she slowly walked into the new room, it was slightly bigger than the first Prophecy room, and seemed to be more luxurious, the rock seemed to be more polished and such.

Luxa walked farther into the room, to the last wall, and a then she saw it. It was a short Prophecy, no more than three stanzas long, but it seemed like 100's of stanzas long to Luxa.

_The Prophecy of Separation _

_Overlander and Underlander_

_Warrior and Queen_

_Ripped away without say_

_Hearts Shattered_

_Minds in disarray_

_---_

_Long forgotten enemies _

_Rise out of the seam_

_Anger in the veins_

_Bringing the Underland to their knees_

_---_

_The Queen will have to act_

_But is too broken to_

_Bring the Warrior back_

_For he shall have to mend_

_Three things, not less or more _

_Less the Underland will fall _

Luxa stood there, staring at it, until she slowly turned away and walked out of the Prophecy room for the first time in hours, and Vikus happened to be passing by.

"Luxa, are you alright?" Vikus asked Luxa, his voice was full of weariness and tiredness.

Luxa looked like she had been crying, but she in fact was more happy than she had been for 2 years.

"Look for yourself..." Luxa cried happily pointing into the Prophecy room at the door to the new Prophecy room before running off to find Aurora.

Vikus slowly walked into the new Prophecy room and whistled, they were gunna have a whole new load of Prophecies to go through.

Luxa practically sprinted through the halls, and she finally found Aurora.

"Luxa! What are you doing!" Aurora asked her with surprise as Luxa jumped on her back.

"Questions later! Just get me to the tunnel at Central Park!" Luxa exclaimed eagerly as Aurora took off, going toward the water way.

---

Gregor was having another dream. Another horrible dream.

_Luxa and Gregor were riding side by side on Aurora and Ares. Suddenly, Henry came from no where and stabbed Aurora in the neck, and she started falling. Gregor dived after Luxa, caught her and yelled at Ares to come catch them, but he looked over to where he was and saw that Ares dived for Henry. _

"_ARREESSS!" Gregor screamed as he fell. Then, he felt Luxa slipping away from him, falling, always falling._

"_Luxa! Don't go! LUXA!" Gregor screamed as he reached for Luxa, but it was too late and Gregor hit the rocks. _

Gregor jolted awake to see his parents hovering over him. Gregor started shaking and crying a bit as he looked up at his Dad.

"Dad... what happened..." Gregor said in-between sobs.

"Your were tossing and turning in your sleep, crying for Luxa and Ares..." Gregor's Dad said solemnly to him as he helped him out of bed.

Gregor took a slow shower, thinking of the Underland, Temp, Mareth, Vikus, Aurora, and Luxa...

Gregor stepped out of the shower and started brushing his teeth, looking at the picture of Luxa, stained by tears and so many other things. After he finished his morning routine, breakfast and such, Gregor slipped out of the house and headed for Central Park.

After about 5 minutes, he reached Central Park, and sat down on a bench, the hot Sun warming him up. It was mid-Summer, and Gregor spent most of his time just thinking of Luxa. Gregor stood up and approached the boulder that covered the tunnel between the Underland and Overland. All Gregor could think about was how this was the last place he saw Luxa.

Luxa, with her beautiful Silvery Blond hair, her mesmerizing Purple eyes, and most of all, her Brave, Strong, and Funny personality. Gregor could just see Luxa's face there, peeking out from the hole, face filled with sadness, but wait... Gregor looked a little closer and noticed that the face was different... bigger...

"Luxa?!" Gregor said to Luxa's face peeking out from the hole as he realized it really was Luxa.

"Is that... you?!" Gregor said, exasperated, but somehow insanely excited.

"Gregor!" Luxa called to him as her eyes filled with tears, tears of joy and relief.

Gregor practically dived into the hole, and hugged Luxa.

"I've missed you so much!" Gregor exclaimed as they held in embrace in the tunnel, the boulder slowly rolling in place on the hole, now making the only lighting a few torches stuck on the walls.

"Me too! I cannot describe it..." Luxa said as she leaned in and kissed him, holding it for what felt like hours to Gregor and Luxa.

"So... why are you here!?" Gregor asked her excitedly as he looked around at the tunnel.

"Uhm... a new Prophecy..." Luxa said slowly as she glanced at Gregor, and he almost sighed.


	2. Negotiations

**Part One: Chapter 2: Negotiations**

Gregor was flying with Luxa on Aurora, and with another bat, equal to Ares's strength, named Atlas carrying Ripred. Atlas had white and red stripes, with blue speckles in the white stripes and black speckles in the red stripes.

"Well, I wish we crash on the way there..." Ripred stated sarcastically, but in-fact, he wanted to see Lizzie.

"Yeah... I really wish too..." Gregor muttered sarcastically, joining in on Ripred's sarcasm. Luxa looked back at Gregor and giggled, while Gregor studied her face. She had matured a lot since 2 years. She had slightly longer hair and her skin seemed to give off a faint aurora that seemed to be glowing, Luxa also had her birthday soon, turning 14.

"I'm so happy that you returned, especially for my birthday..." Luxa explained to Gregor with a smile.

"I thought I would die with another year without you..." Luxa sighed before turning around to face forward again.

Soon, Luxa, Gregor, and Ripred reached the laundry grate and quickly scrambled inside it. Gregor saw that the laundry room was empty and he signaled to Luxa and Ripred.

"Let's go!" Gregor whispered as he ran out of the laundry room and started climbing the stairs with Ripred and Luxa behind him.

Soon, they reached Gregor's apartment and they all ran into Gregor's small living room, closing the door behind them, and, almost immediately, Grace, Gregor's mom confronted them.

"Where have you been!" She screeched at Gregor before noticing Luxa and Ripred.

"Not there... no..." Grace muttered before raising her voice.

"NEVER!" Grace screamed. Lizzie heard the scream and walked into the living room quietly, and when she noticed Ripred she ran toward him and hugged him.

"Look who I found!" Ripred joked excitedly as he lifted Lizzie up on his back with his tail. Gregor's mom stood there, angry and surprised as all this happened.

"But... Wha- No!" Grace proclaimed. "Your not going down there again!"

"Mom... first of all, There are people I miss down there! People that are my friends! People that I haven't seen in two years! And second of all, there are a whole lot of new Prophecies, and with my experience in Prophecies, I bet if we don't fulfill them, the Underland will die..." Gregor emphasized before taking a sigh.

Grace stopped for a second, thinking, as Gregor's dad walked into the room.

"What is this!?" Gregor's dad explained as he looked at Ripred and Luxa.

"Oh..." Gregor's dad said slowly as he turned to Grace, awaiting what she had to say.

"You almost died there... I don't even know how many times!" Grace responded back with an angry tone, she didn't seem very happy about this.

"Yes I died there, but I am smarter and stronger now, I can handle myself better, and..." Gregor stopped a second before glancing at Luxa.

"I am miserable up here, and you all know it..." Gregor finished before sighing and waiting for his mom's response.

Grace hesitated a little, looking at Luxa, Ripred, Gregor, and Lizzie's desperate faces.

"I uhm... think we shouldn-" Grace as cut off as Boots, now 5 years old, walked into the living room, and, as she saw Luxa and Ripred, she burst out.

"Big Bugs?!" Boots yelled loudly as memories flooded back into her mind. Boots had grown bigger, and learned to pronounce words better, but she still preferred to be called Boots.

"Bugs?" Boots asked Grace as she too, started staring at Grace desperately.

Grace, for the first time in years, considered going back down there, and she stood there with a expression of deep concentration on her face for what was a few minutes, but seemed like an hour to Gregor, Luxa, Ripred, Lizzie, and Boots, and finally, she got her answer.

"Yes..." Grace sighed finally and everyone burst out into cheers, Luxa and Gregor hugged each other while Boots started clapping her hands and jumping up and down, while Lizzie hugged Ripred as he stood there with a not so sarcastic grin on his face.

Gregor and Luxa went down to the laundry room, followed by Ripred and hopped onto Aurora, holding hands on the way there. They had all decided that Gregor, Luxa, and Ripred would fly down on the bats to Regalia to announce that the 'Warrior' would be back, but most primarily to get more bats, the whole family couldn't fly down on only Aurora and Atlas.

Atlas and Ripred went slightly ahead of Aurora, so Gregor and Luxa could reminisce, but mostly all they did was hug each other.

"I've missed you so much..." Gregor whispered to Luxa from behind, Luxa was riding in front with Gregor behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Luxa looked back at him and responded. "Me too, I cry for you every night..." Gregor felt a ting of sadness, Luxa was miserable too.

"What has happened in these 2 years?" Gregor asked Luxa, continuing the conversation.

"Well, the cutters have made small attacks, but they were all repelled, although the rats-" Ripred looked behind at Luxa. "Erm... King Ripred and the rats have reported things... on their borders..." Luxa finished slowly with a sigh.

"Things... I don't have a very good feeling about this..." Gregor slowly and nervously. "Last time I heard about things was giant creatures, that might want to eat you..."

Luxa laughed a bit before responding. "Ripred just said something about Furry..." Luxa then started laughing more as they reached High Hall. A few soldiers were marching around, when they saw Luxa, Gregor, and Ripred, and news of their arrival quickly spread.

"The Warrior is back!" and cries of excitement could be heard all throughout the palace.

"Well Luxa, I say we got get my family now..." Gregor said to Luxa with a smile as he looked over at some new bats flying to High Hall.


	3. Oh look, Regalia!

**Part One: Chapter 3: Oh look, Regalia! **

Gregor and Luxa flew up on Aurora, 2 bats trailing behind. Dirgo, a medium sized orange bat with red around the ears, and Frialia, a completely white bat, Ripred had decided to stay in Regalia for when Gregor and Luxa were getting Gregor's family.

Gregor and Luxa spent most of their time flying up to his apartment just talking and laughing together, telling each other about all the things that happened while they were apart.

"My days were not very nice..." Luxa whispered with a grim face. "I spent almost all of my time in my room or the Prophecy room..."

"Not even eating?!" Gregor asked surprisingly, having a bad feeling in the gut.

"No... I became sort of like Nerissa..." Luxa went on. "And, if you wanna know, Nerissa is doing better... she spends a lot of time around a certain man..."

"Yes..." Gregor asked Luxa slowly, waiting for a response.

"Turycus, she met him at the Fount, he is one of the best warriors there, but she also says he is a kind gentleman..." Luxa revealed, smiling a bit.

"That's cool but... you don't look so good..." Gregor observed grimly.

"Yes... I have been... you could say, depressed..." Luxa affirmed nervously. "But I will get better!"

Gregor nodded and smiled slightly as they neared the laundry grate. "Okay Luxa, you wait here with Dirgo and Frialia and I'll go get my family" Gregor declared as he jumped into the laundry grate.

"Okay, see you soon!" Luxa called to him as Gregor stepped into the laundry grate, slowly crawling out and watching for anybody else, and then he went to his apartment. He saw that his family was ready, they had a fair amount of bags packed.

"Are they gunna plan on staying in Regalia for a long time?" Gregor thought with a shrug. "Whatever, but that would be good..."

Gregor and his family quickly went down to the laundry room, avoiding other people and one by one, they all went through. Gregor dropped down last and was caught by Aurora. Gregor turned his head around and say his Dad and Lizzie on Dirgo, and his Mom and Boots on Frialia.

"Well, I suppose we are going now..." Gregor said to his family as they swooped down, the currents helping them reach there in a matter of minutes.

Gregor and Luxa quickly jumped off and Mareth greeted them with a smile. "Warri- Er, Gregor! You are here!"

"Yep Mareth, how's it been going?" Gregor asked Mareth with a smile as looked around at him, he seemed to be handling his prosthetic leg better, it wasn't that advanced though, like most things in the Underland were.

"Well, We have been able to repair the city, even advance it, our alliance with the rats has not taken a sharp turn... yet... and all is well... expect for the new Prophecy..." Mareth explained before looking out over the city, and Gregor followed his gaze and gaped.

"Wow..." Gregor said in awe as he looked over the city, it seemed to be expanded, and a lot of the houses were now made of a shiny new material that Gregor did not know about. There were many circles and mesmerizing shapes that seemed to be swirling on the buildings, twinkling and sparkling, fighting to outdo each other.

"Yes... we have done many renovations..." Mareth said nodding as the rest of Gregor's family got off Frialia and Dirgo. "But anyways... I imagine you are all hungry... so... shall we?"

"Yes Mareth, let us go..." Luxa said with a small smile as the group proceeded to start walking to the dining hall. Luxa, Gregor, Mareth, and Lizzie, slightly, all knew their way around the palace, so the others followed them.

Soon, the group entered the dining hall to see the servants laying the table with food of all kinds, odd plants and barley and wheat-like crops lined the large table, and Grace, being a mom, gaped at the extravagant dishes. Ripred was already there, feeling one of his whiskers and spoke out sarcastically. "Ah... the royal family..." Ripred then burst into a fit of laughs.

The group all sat down quickly, expect for Grace, who slowly sat down, her eyes fixed on the dishes. "Wow.. these are... nice..." Grace said as a servant served her the dishes and she proceeded to poke at them, and taste them occasionally.

Gregor settled down beside Luxa and Ripred, with Lizzie on the other side of Ripred, Mareth on the side of Luxa, and Grace and Gregor's dad beside Lizzie, with Boots beside them. Gregor looked toward Luxa and spoke up. "Uhm... where is Vikus?"

"He is not well enough, he had a relapse, but is recovering quickly. Also, I imagine Nerissa is doing something with Turycus" Luxa explained before shrugging and giggling.

Gregor smiled and set to work on the food, which seemed to be unspeakably extravagant. Fishes lined with odd mushrooms and spice-like things were all show, and the delicious fruits squabbled for dominance. Not surprisingly, as everyone started leaning back in their chairs and giving loud contented exhales, everyone seemed to be in a better mood.

A servant quickly walked in the room smiling and appearing jolly, but you could see that he was slightly fatigued, with dark rings below his eyes and his hair looking slightly like it had been zapped.

"If you are all done," The servant announced. "I will be happy to show you to your rooms..."

Ripred glanced up from the bowl of shrimp in cream sauce, which was the 5th one he had, and smiled, his large teeth imposing on almost everyone. "Rooms are for wimps... Caves is where its at!" and then his head splashed back into the shrimp, and he looked like he went to sleep.

Almost everyone laughed, and Gregor stood up with a grin on his face, this place was as much home to him as any old apartment. "Well... I think we are all tired now..." Gregor glanced at Ripred. "So I think we should follow you in haste before any more of us collapse with our faces in some kind of food... or maybe it won't be food next time..." Everyone laughed and quickly stood up and started following the servant.

Gregor and Luxa were the last ones to get shown their rooms, which were quite close by the way, only a few rooms apart. The servant spoke up formally. "Well... it has been nice helping you Overlander, but I must go attend to other things." Gregor watched as the servant turned a hallway and briskly walked on his way.

Luxa glanced at Gregor, who smiled before pushing her against one of the walls and kissing her. There was no other place in the universe Gregor would rather be than right there, with Luxa and when Gregor pulled back Luxa beamed at him. "See you in the morning..." Luxa said happily, and then walked into her room.

Gregor walked the short distance to his room and smiled as he went through the doorway, which was covered by a curtain-type thing, he was as happy as could be. Gregor didn't have to be restricted anymore when he spoke, being careful not to reference the Underland, and he could see Mareth and Vikus and Ripred and Luxa and everyone else again, and as Gregor settled into the comfortable bed, he decided that he would at least try to spend the rest of his life here, perfectly perfect.

**((I am so very sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. It had to do with *COUGH*getting hit with a car*COUGH* and *COUGH* surgery* COUGH* Happy things right?)) **


	4. Prophecy time

**Part One: Chapter 4: Prophecy Time **

"Wake up... Come on Gregor... wake up..."

The words drifted into Gregor's ears like Silk into water, almost not taking them in, but eventually Gregor rolled over and looked into a set of beautiful purple eyes.

"Woah Luxa... what are you doing here?" Gregor exclaimed as he pulled up the sheets over his bare chest, blushing redder than a cherry and an apple combined. A Cherple.

Luxa laughed, her voice sounding like wind chimes tingling, but it also had a sense of power and determination.

"Its only me Gregor... almost all our servants tried to wake you... but you were like a stone... In fact, one of them thought you died, and everyone made a big fuss until they found out that you were breathing. And then, they finally gave up and sent me in."

Gregor sighed and then smiled heartily looking around for a set of Underland clothes, spotting them and then putting them on under the blanket.

"That's fine... but its embarrassing when you see me half naked..."

Luxa got her serious face on, although her eyes betrayed that she was pleased.

"Well Gregor... I suppose I shouldn't stare at you... although you stare at me..."

At this point, Gregor had finished putting his clothes on and he swung out of bed.

"Its okay to stare at me... considering I stare at you..."

And then Luxa and Gregor proceeded to stare at each other for at-least 5 minutes before they leaned together and kissed, and then started laughing and giggling.

"Seems like you like staring at me..." Gregor observed happily as he walked out of the room with Luxa beside him.  
"I like staring at you? You should look at you when you stare at me!" Luxa exclaimed seriously, although she didn't do a good job of hiding her enjoyment.

"Well I can't really look at myself if I don't have a mirror..."

"Go get one!"  
"And also, I'd have to be looking at myself and looking at you at the same time. That's kinda hard to do..."

"I'll bet you'll figure it out..."

"You mean taping a mirror to your forehead?"

Luxa giggled and punched Gregor on the shoulder.

"Whatever..."

Gregor smiled and shook his head, following Luxa formally to the dining hall for a small breakfast consisting of some kind of eggish thing and a fish bacon... thing. It was all good, and most everyone enjoyed it, but Ripred was craving shrimp in cream sauce and ended getting the eggish stuff all over his fur. Then, it was Prophecy time.

Luxa, Gregor, and Mareth walked slowly to the prophecy room, part because they were happy and just relaxed, and part because a lot of the Prophecies contain bad shiz. They arrived not so formally, yawning a bit and glancing around.

"Now... where is this Prophecy?" asked Gregor, glancing around before his vision fell on the new door.

"Oh... looks like I'll have to do a lot more stuff. Some of which probably contain dieing..."

Luxa bent one side of her mouth into a confused smile.

"Last time a Prophecy said you were going to die it was wrong... remember?"

Gregor flinched, remembering Ares as he walked into the new room.

"Yeah... it was partly wrong..."

Luxa frowned, clearly seeing that she had upset him. Feeling bad, She blinked and then followed Gregor into the new room.

"Its over here, at the end of the room..." Luxa called to Gregor as she sauntered over to the far wall and the Prophecy.

Gregor followed, glancing at the walls of the Prophecy, but mostly staring at Luxa and her... erm figure. She was curvier, and taller, but still one or two inches shorter than Gregor. She looked even more acrobatic and flexible, and Gregor laughed inside. Gregor really wasn't good at that kind of thing, and Luxa getting even better at it was humorous to Gregor. Soon, Gregor was looking at the Prophecy.

_The Prophecy of Separation _

_Overlander and Underlander_

_Warrior and Queen_

_Ripped away without say_

_Hearts Shattered_

_Minds in disarray_

_---_

_Long forgotten enemies _

_Rise out of the seam_

_Anger in the veins_

_Bringing the Underland to their knees_

_---_

_The Queen will have to act_

_But is too broken to_

_Bring the Warrior back_

_For he shall have to mend_

_Three things, not less or more _

_Less the Underland will fall _

"Slightly generic..." Gregor mumbled, blushing again as red as a Cherple. Luxa shrugged and then read out the first stanza with Mareth watching casually.

_Overlander and Underlander_

_Warrior and Queen_

_Ripped away without say_

_Hearts Shattered_

_Minds in disarray_

Mareth chuckled, Luxa looked around nervously, and Gregor blushed. Again.

"Y'know, this one is so obvious that lets just move on..." Gregor mumbled stupidly while the others quickly nodded and Luxa read out the second stanza.

_Long forgotten enemies _

_Rise out of the seam_

_Anger in the veins_

_Bringing the Underland to their knees_

Gregor coughed. "So... what is the seam?"

Luxa frowned. "The seam is often described as the line between the uncharted territories and the mapped ones... whatever comes from there will be unpredictable and dangerous..."

Mareth leaned closer, studying the Prophecy more intently, the stone walls glinting in the torch light.

"Anger in the veins is obvious. The danger is angry..."

"I betcha..." Gregor muttered, wondering what kind of stuff he would have to do this time, jumping off cliffs into geysers or maybe even break dancing with flying cats?

Luxa glanced at Gregor and shrugged.

"This stanza is kinda figured out... next one?" Mareth and Gregor nodded and Luxa read out the last stanza.

_The Queen will have to act_

_But is too broken to_

_Bring the Warrior back_

_For he shall have to mend_

_Three things, not less or more _

_Less the Underland will fall _

"Well, its clear that Luxa will have to do something, but is... broken. Emotionally or Physically I don't know. We must bring Gregor back, although he is not the warrior anymore, and he has to fix three things. Now what is broken?" Mareth asked Luxa and Gregor, glancing between them.

Luxa coughed, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Well, I was kinda sad... emotionally broken if you may? The Gregor thing..."

Mareth raised his eyebrows as he turned from Luxa to Gregor.

"I was too actually... heheh..." Gregor remarked nervously, glancing from Luxa and Mareth and back again.

Mareth chuckled.

"Well, looks like we found two broken things...but I think the third might require a good deal of studying the history of the Underland..."

Smiling nervously, Luxa looked at Mareth and nodded, and Gregor quickly followed her lead as they walked out of the second Prophecy room and into the first. Gregor paused, his eye catching the first Prophecy he ever did, the Prophecy of Gray. That was what... 3 years ago? It felt like 10, or even 20. Life had changed so much, with Luxa, and leaving the Underland, and Ares, and the peace, and now the new Prophecies. It was like those words contained a whole life.

Luxa, turning around as she got to the door, saw Gregor and looked down, walking over to him while Mareth walked out of the room.

"Gregor... you okay?"

Gregor turned and looked at Luxa, giving her a sad smile.

"Just... Memories..."

Luxa smiled and gave Gregor a short kiss and walked out of the room.

The words seemed to blend into the walls as Gregor followed Luxa, thinking of wars, love, and sadness.


	5. Training and Preparations Maybe?

**Part One: Chapter 5: Training and Preparations. Maybe?**

Deflecting the sword attack, Gregor dipped down and spun to the side, using the dagger in his left hand to flip the sword out of the mans hand, his right hand going behind the man, and Gregor followed suit. With his dagger to the mans neck, his sword ready to jab at the area behind the knee, Gregor laughed.

"Gotcha that time, Jhura."

Gregor was training in the arena, and this time with a left hand weapon, and he did in fact notice it seemed to make a large difference, opening up many new defense and attack possibilities. Mareth was looking for anything that was broken during the old times of the Underland, but so far, no luck really. So, they planned an expedition to the rat lands, where the 'Furry' thing was spotted. They would be going along the side of the jungle, and then they had to pass the Chasm lands, where they then went into a direct route into the main area of the rats land.

"Yes you did Overlander, you are getting quite adept at using your left hand, good job..." Jhura approved with a smile, turning around and lowering his weapon. Jhura was the new trainer, and he was good at it too. Like, you almost expected him to be some kind of school teacher or babysitter. He was infinitely patient and understanding, and he could explain things like no one ever could. Gregor decided, that if Jhura learned about quantum physics, he could replace any college professor. In the world.

Smiling, Gregor sheathed his sword and flipped the red dagger given to him by Solovet once, before putting it back in its sheath.

"You almost had me that time Jhura, if I hadn't decided to duck, you would have won" complied Gregor with a nod. Jhura just shook his head and smiled.

A voice rang out, somewhere from the side of Gregor and he turned to see Luxa smiling and waving.

"Good job Gregor, Good job Jhura!"

Luxa had finished sparring with Jhura, and was waiting for Gregor to finish, and he just had. Raising his eyebrows, Gregor walked over to Luxa and sat down beside her while Jhura started studying his sword as he went over to another group of trainers.

"Oh really, I wasn't that good, you should have seen you, with the acrobatics, that was just... I got a question for you..." Gregor explained to Luxa.

She got that thoughtful look on her face.  
"Yes?"

"Are you made of rubber?"

Luxa got a surprised look on her face before she started laughing.

"What? No, my body is just naturally made for that type of stuff, and I practice a lot..."

Gregor nodded with a smile.

"You have certainly improved from when I was here two years ago..."

Luxa got a pained look on her face, and Gregor realized that he had made her go back to those sad... and lonely times when Gregor was stuck in the Overland. Frowning, Gregor too was set upon with a wave of sad emotions.

Gregor stood up and offered a hand to Luxa, and she took it, the frown slipping away from her face while she blinked. Wait, Gregor thought. There was a glint in her eye before she blinked it... tears? Gregor didn't know, but he realized that if it was so, he really had underestimated what Luxa went through.

Thoughtfully and slowly, they walked away toward one of the tunnels leading to Regalia, the tunnel making the shadows darker than before, and Luxa again seeming to give off a faint aurora. Glancing at the walls, Gregor turned to Luxa.

"So... Luxa... what exactly are the Chasm Lands?"

Luxa turned to him with a teasing smile.  
"Didn't I already tell you?"

Gregor raised his eyebrows with a defensive look in his eye.  
"Everyone forgets things!"

Luxa rolled her eyes jokingly.

"The Chasm Lands are an area of lands, with a very large amount of canyons, ranging from thin and short ones, to wide and long ones. People who fall in don't come back. The only time someone came back was when his bat caught him, but others usually can't be saved."

Gregor thought a second, before answering.

"What if I fell and died?"

Luxa put on her 'I am not amused look' although Gregor could tell she was slightly amused.

"I would be sad. And probably cry."

Gregor's eyes widened, Luxa didn't usually answer like this. At all. She would say something like:

"I would be very disappointed. And make sure you had a good funeral."

"So... what happened if I fell... and was somehow miraculously saved and came back?"

Luxa shrugged.  
"I would be sad and cry for a moment, then when you came, I would exclaim with joy and hug you."

Gregor blinked. Wow, Luxa really had changed. No... well yes, but it was only because of the... _**love **_thing right?

"What would you do anyways, Gregor?" Luxa asked him, looking up expectantly at him.  
"I would be very sad, and curl up in a ball. And maybe cry." Gregor explained, pacing his words carefully as to not sound like an idiot.

Luxa smiled and hugged him, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling back.  
"That's good..." Luxa approved with a smile before kissing him once more, and then walking with him toward Regalia. Gregor noticed that he and Luxa seemed to be leaning together, like a magnet. So... _**love **_had actual magnetism. Odd. But cool.

"Why are we leaning together... kinda?" Gregor asked Luxa sincerely, and she looked up at him with a small, innocent smile.

"I don't know. It just feels right."

"Well, it actually does. We do naturally..."

"Uh huh..."

Time passed, and soon, Gregor and Luxa reached Regalia, when a thought struck Gregor's head. Not like a hammer though. That'd hurt.

"Hey Luxa, wheres Howard, anyway?"

"Hmm... last I heard of him he was helping the nibblers set up a new colony. That was a... couple months ago? I think." Luxa said, her eyes straying off away to the wall, which she often did when thinking.

"Wonder where he is now."

Gregor nodded, and then looked around at the people looking at him as he and Luxa walked toward the palace.

Gregor noticed that a half of the people looked at Gregor, then at Luxa, and either chuckled or giggled, looked away suspiciously, or blushed. The other half looked very serious, and looked visibly disappointed, disgusted, or mad. Leaning toward Luxa further, Gregor whispered to her.

"Do they know... about you and me?"

Luxa scratched her neck, thinking.

"Probably, word gets out. One person finds out. Tells his friend and family. They tell their other friends. Then it keeps advancing from there."

"Ah... looks like a lot of people are either kinda... nervous, happy, and gossipy about it. And the other half are..." Gregor paused as a man looked at him rather dangerously. "Mad about it..."

Luxa looked at the people carefully, as if to pick out the rotten ones.  
"Really? Well, they can't do anything short of murdering you or me to stop it. And if they do that, they will be... lets just say in a very very very bad place."

Gregor frowned, looking from Luxa to the people staring at them.  
"What about... forcing you to go with someone else... or something...?"

Luxa shook her head.

"I would be unhappy, and I would still like you."

"I see..." Gregor noted as he looked over the people as they walked. Gregor spotted a person that looked so evil and murderous, staring straight at Gregor, that he flinched and then looked away, feeling the mans eyes like cold daggers into his back. Twisting and digging into him.  
"Luxa, a guy over there looks like he wants to murder me in the worst possible way. I'm serious. Its scary."  
Luxa looked over to where Gregor was hinting at and her eyes widened, and then her lips curved into a smile.  
"Lets make them a little more murderous hmm?" Luxa asked with a wicked smile, and before Gregor could respond, she was leaning into him, her head on his shoulder.

"Ah... great, I thought I saw that person over there flash a knife..." Gregor warned to Luxa, although he liked her warmth on the side of his body very much.

"Are you sure? Its awful mean of the-" Luxa was abruptly cut off with a scream, and then another, and people were running away.  
Turning around in unison, Gregor and Luxa saw a large green bat, with great splotches of orange. But there was something different... there were large holes all over its body, gushing blood, with an odd greenish black liquid visible. It was diving toward them, and it looked very near death.

"What is this?!" Luxa exclaimed as she danced away nimbly, but Gregor was to shocked... or maybe he was just not fast enough, but whatever it was, the bat hit him and sent him flying, the bat flying right after him, its wings bending oddly and some of its bones clearly broken. The bat slammed Gregor into a wall, and then followed suit, pinning him to the wall brutally. Gregor's head was swimming, and his vision was all fragmented, but the screams were clear, and Luxa's was loudest of all. As his vision returned to normal, Gregor was aware of pain in his rib area, and his left and right arms. Glancing down at his left one, he saw a long gash stretching from right below his elbow, and then almost to his wrist, curving under the arm. It didn't look that deep, but blood was coming out of it like a waterfall. Weak point.

Somehow, Luxa appeared in front of him, scanning him over as she ripped a piece of silk from her tunic and patched the wound primitively while talking to him.

"Gregor! Oh my... your losing blood fast... were getting a doctor... please don't pass out on me... come on..."

Gregor could sense the urgency in her voice, and felt bad that he had to make her worry and all this.  
"Hey Luxa... random appearance huh? How opportune..." Gregor managed out as his vision swam, the cloth on his wound getting soaked with blood at a fast rate, the blood leaking out onto his arms.

"Gregor... please don't die or anything..." Luxa demanded, as Gregor picked out other people running toward him.

"Luxa... its- its okay. Just a little wound, I'll be just fi-" Gregor couldn't finish as his vision quite swiftly blackened, and he lost grip on reality.

Waking up, and feeling all the world better, but having a clear ache in his stomach, and kinda on his right arm, Gregor looked around him. Luxa. Dad. Doctor... someone else? Vikus? It was Vikus!

"Hey Vikus, long time no see? Looks like I picked the right moment to get hit by a bat..." Gregor mumbled weakly. Apparently he had lost a lot of blood.

"You also, Overlander. Apparently, you were cut by the claw of the bat." Vikus explained, nodding at his left arm.

"Uhm... what about my right one and ribs?" Gregor asked seriously, wanting a full explanation.

"A few of your ribs have been bruised on the bone. And your right arm was bruised badly, the bone kinda got beat up, but it should be able to move fine, but it will be sore." Vikus maintained, glancing at Luxa and Gregor's dad, as if to give them a turn to speak.  
"Gregor, you have some pretty bad luck. Getting hit by flying objects and all. Next time we are looking forward to a flying pirate ship." Gregor's dad joked with a laugh, and Gregor smiled as he turned to Luxa.

"Gregor... that was surprising. I expected you to be hurt even more. Thank goodness. Next time we go walk, lets be careful." Luxa emphasized, obviously caring about Gregor.

"Well, we should be on our guard, but not like, vigilant as all heck. Its not all the time stuff falls out of the skies..." Gregor replied before coughing.

"Gosh I feel weak."

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, you will need a few days recovery. Mostly from that massive blood loss. You will need some more sleep, this was just a short visit. Your company should go, but is free to visit him."

Luxa, Gregor's dad, and Vikus nodded, and Vikus hobbled out of the room, relying on a cane. Gregor's dad followed suit, and then the doctor, looking at a scroll before wondering off. Only Luxa was left.

She sighed, quite long. As if she had kept in her breath from the moment he was hit by the bat, to now.

"Gregor, don't scare me like that. Please try not to get hurt. I care about you." Luxa asked Gregor seriously, and Gregor cheered up with her words. Its nice to feel warm and fuzzy. Well, maybe not fuzzy. Some people might be furry. Or tingly.

"I care about you too, but please don't pull your hair out over me. Just an odd... appearance. That we should probably look at closer." answered Gregor, smiling at Luxa.

"Its not often that this happens, I'm just worried about you, You know why."

And with that, she pressed her lips to his, and stayed there for around 2 minutes. In those two minutes, Gregor felt like something was blooming inside of him, like a gigantic plant, and then more plants, and more, and soon a forest, and then a whole world. As Luxa pulled away, she smiled at him and walked away. If this is one of the feelings of love, Gregor thought. Its gunna be awesome exploring the other ones.

Gregor was smiling inside and out.

_**((Okays, here's the jig. My relatives are leaving tomorrow. And I just finished an addictive web comic I was reading. Know what this means? More time for me to work on chapters, and less distractions. Expect more chapters sooner, and expect some of the chapters to be longer. Woot to all of my readers, and good night.))**_


End file.
